The Love of A demon
by Wolfy04
Summary: Naruto has lived for centuries as a demon, only just recently having reached maturity some hundred years ago and gotten over his bloodlust, he goes in search of a life partner along with his oldest friend Gaara. Will the two demons find what they're looking for or will they come up empty handed? - NaruSasu, GaaraNeji
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys look! Another story! Thought I'd try the whole demon concept with the Naruto peeps. So, tell me what you think!

WARNINGS – YAOI N SOME STUFF (FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!)

Naruto cursed in irritation as he dodged another sword aiming for his stomach. "Damn grunts spread like cockroaches!" he spat with disdain while jumping, punching, clawing and kicking the humans who were currently trying to foolishly take his life. Their screams of pain seemed to echo for miles as Naruto killed and killed, releasing his pent up frustration on these pathetic excuses for hunters who thought they could come into his home and dispatch him as if he were nothing but a lower.

The hunters' numbers were dwindling fast as they pointlessly threw their lives away, much to Naruto's amusement, for a goal that was next to impossible. He absentmindedly noticed that these hunters were from a different village, one that he wasn't familiar with by the way their uniforms were colored and assorted, not that Naruto actually knew much about the other villages' hunters. He never really cared for such things, only ever watching over and paying attention to the hunters of his village.

Offhandedly he figured that he had to contact the Hokage to figure out why there were other villages' hunters roaming around Konoha, but not tonight, tonight he and his guest/best friend were getting ready for the full moon. This full moon wasn't a normal full moon, this was the super moon that happens around ever 18-20 years that heightens a demons instinct, whether it'd be bloodlust or finding a suitable life-partner.

The bloodlust usually only affected the younger demons and the ones who choose to succumb to their desire, other than that, everyone is either already paired off or still searching. To Naruto's utter annoyance, he still hasn't found his other half and he already got passed the bloodlust period so there wasn't much left for him other than finding that other person.

As Naruto finished off the last of the humans, he looked towards his right, where his companion was finishing his portion off. "Hey Gaara! You finished with your lot yet!?" Naruto called into the darkness. There was silence for a few minutes before a silhouette appeared. The blazing red hair came into view first as the rest of his body came into the moonlight. His clothes were stained with blood as were his hands and face, a malicious smirk adorned his face, complementing the feral look in his eyes.

Naruto rolled his eyes and suppressed a smirk. Jumping down from his perch atop a tree, he walked towards him and slung an arm around his friends shoulder. "Now that that's taken care of, we can finish preparing for our journey." Naruto said and steered him towards his mountain mansion, the look Gaara gave him was one of childish dejection. Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's theatrics, "Oh come now Gaara, we'll get to play later. The lowers will take care of the bodies while we go and prepare for our trek ok?" Naruto asked, pulling him closer as if to comfort him. Gaara just grunted and allowed Naruto to lead them up the hill.

Gaara, Naruto's long-time friend just recently got over his bloodlust and is coming into the age where he starts to look for a suitable partner. Normally one would go through this sort of thing by themselves, but since Naruto and Gaara are part of an elite class of demons called the Bijuus. He knew that other demons would probably try and hunt them down for some type of recognition. Even though both Naruto and Gaara are more than capable of defending themselves when they feel like it, Naruto still didn't want to take the chance.

Naruto may be the strongest demon out there, but that doesn't mean he is the smartest or most cunning, so it is entirely possible that either one of them could fall into some sort of trap while searching. Besides, there are other demons that are way older than they, so of course they could probably know a thing or two that could put them in some serious trouble. And to solve that problem, Naruto suggested they go out looking together.

Gaara never questioned it and said yes, so he came from his own village to Naruto's so they could travel together. As the days passed and the time to head out came closer, Naruto and Gaara's restlessness became apparent. The thought of being cooped up inside the mansion, no matter how big, seemed to become unbearable.

The most annoying was the fact that Gaara kept bugging Naruto, the younger feeling the restlessness even more than the older due to his inexperience with the heightened emotions. The only thing he felt before was the desire to shed the blood of many. So, feeling these new emotions was something foreign to him, and because Naruto was older and more experienced, he sought his comfort.

He didn't really know why he wanted to be around Naruto so much, only that he did and ended up wherever the older demon was. Although, he knew that Naruto was getting annoyed with his incessant poking and prodding him, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to care. Naruto's annoyance actually seemed to spur him on and he found some type of enjoyment with harassing the older demon.

Finally, as the moon shone brightly and high up on the sky, Naruto and Gaara started their journey to find their life-partners.

What do you all think? Is it worth it to continue it? Let me know!


	2. The Encounter

Hey guys! Back again! Just wanted to say thank you all so much for reviewing and all that fun stuff! I greatly appreciate it and hope that you'll all follow it till the end! XD

Shout out to all the ones who reviewed and to answer your question (AkaiIro) - no… I think it'd be more interesting if he wasn't though right?

Anyway, on to the warnings –

– YAOI N SOME STUFF (FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!)

If you find anything offensive, not my fault. I warned you…

They've been traveling for hours now and neither thought that it was far enough from their home to rest. They huffed and puffed, spurred on by the moons brilliance, and the fire raging in their blood never waning. "Gaara! You ok?" Naruto asked when he saw the Gaara's pale body seemed to become even whiter. Gaara just grunted and surged forward, a desperate look to his usual dead eyes. Naruto was worried to say the least, he knew what the moons effects had on the younger demons, even he had gone through it, but never had affected him this bad.

He was about to suggest that they stop for a few minutes when Gaara was tackled to the ground. Naruto took a second to figure out why his friend disappeared, then seemed to come to his senses as he suddenly felt the presence of 3 other demons. He whirled around and let loose a deafening roar, stopping on a branch he spotted the demon that attacked Gaara had already been quickly dealt with by Gaara's affinity for sand.

He relaxed a little when he noticed Gaara wasn't hurt and watched as his friend quickly dispatched the remaining demons. He snorted at the ease of which his friend killed them off, he figured the demons that attacked were freshly turned and couldn't control their urges. He growled low when he realized that the demon lord that should be protecting this place has been slacking. He fleetingly thought to have a word with said demon, but that thought quickly vanished as a mass of sand came barreling towards him.

He had just enough time to dodge before it turned around and flew at him again. With a curse, he dodged and countered the sand, jumping out of the way and looking for Gaara. A few seconds of narrow misses and he spotted his friend leaning heavily on a tree while clutching his head and stomach. Naruto growled again and quickly transformed, twisting his body to land on all fours, his tails alone were enough to deflect the sand as he ran at Gaara.

Naruto tackled him in one fluid motion and had him on his back in the next. He growled low in his throat in warning when he started thrashing about. Growling and snapping at him, Gaara tried to get free of the massive paws that were pinning him to the earth, until Naruto roared in his face.

"Gaara! Back off!" Naruto bellowed in his face, almost instantly, the sand that was attacking him came to a dead stop and fell to the floor. Gaara wheezed and panted as he seemed to come back to his senses, so Naruto got off him and changed back to his human form.

At the sound of wheezing and grunts of pain, Naruto turned to find Gaara clutching his head and curled up on the ground shaking. Softening his gaze, Naruto leaned down till he stroked Gaara's head in a comforting manor. He whimpered a bit and leaned into the touch, his shaking slowly stopped and his wheezing turned to pants and then became normal. With a grimace, Naruto picked up the smaller demon and headed out to find shelter for the time being.

A few hours later and the redheaded demon was still being held by Naruto, although he was awake, he didn't complain about being held. Gaara's mind wandered to the attack and was disgruntled when he realized that not only did he lose himself, he attacked the only person he ever cared about.

With a frown set in place he continued to rest his head against the blonds shoulder, staring off into the forest ahead of them. "You ok now?" Naruto asked suddenly, making Gaara jump. Naruto suppressed a chuckle and continued to walk. Gaara just nodded and curled himself closer into the blonds chest, at this Naruto chuckled to. "No need to feel guilty Gaara, I know how it is to get over the bloodlust and become bombarded with all these new emotions. It's overwhelming, I know. You'll get used to it in no time, so cheer up would ya?" Naruto nudged Gaara with his head, nuzzling it a bit.

Gaara smirked then, "yea yea" he said quietly and closed his eyes at the warmth that radiated from Naruto and fell back to sleep. "Sleep well Gaara, well be at a cave or hotel soon, so rest for now." Naruto whispered.

The older demon glanced at the sleeping face and smiled a bit, glad that the whole ordeal didn't weigh too much on the younger and that he was just exhausted from the emotional overload. Shifting him and adjusting him higher up, Naruto was able to walk a bit faster so that they would be able to find some type of shelter soon.

After jogging for about another hour Naruto felt it, he didn't know what it was, but there was something pulling him towards what looked like a small village. Deciding to listen to his instincts, he came upon a small village where few humans were lumbering about. A few minutes of looking and he found a small inn, when he walked in all eyes were on them. Some gave him weird looks and others sly grins, he figured it was because he was carrying a sleeping Gaara, but none of that mattered.

He walked right up to the front desk and asked for a room, having to share a bed with Gaara never bothered him before, so why should it now? He thought as the human man behind the desk tried to hid a smile.

"You're in luck, we've got a room already set up. The couple that already paid for the room canceled and said to give it to someone who needed it. And if I didn't know any better, I'd reckon' you weren't in need of a room." The man chuckled a bit, squinting his beady little eyes and handed him a room key that had the number 204 carved into it. "Thank you" Naruto nodded to the man and headed for what looked like the stairs.

As he placed Gaara on the cot, Naruto felt it again, this time it was stronger. Torn between leaving Gaara to find whatever it was that was pulling him, and staying here to look after him, Naruto stayed rooted to the spot for a few minutes before Gaara growled. "Hey your awake, you feeling ok?" Naruto asked bending down to examine Gaara at once, and completely forgetting the tugging.

Gaara turned over to face Naruto, "What the hell is this I'm feeling?" he rasped scrunching up his face as he sat up to clutch his chest. Naruto stood confused for a few seconds before asking "You feel it too?"

A nod was his only reply. "I don't know but I want to find out. You feel up for a little traveling?" he asked him looking down as Gaara sprang to his feet with a vigorous nod. "Alright then, we find what it is and bring it back here ok?" Naruto clarified looking pointedly at Gaara, to which he grunted in agreement.

With a look out the window, they were off.

After sprinting so fast that they became blurs, Naruto and Gaara weaved through the building, jumping across the rooftops to move around faster. They were coming up on the edge of the village when they saw it.

Two demons were anxiously looking around. One had silky black spikey hair that almost looked blue while the other had long and silky looking brown hair. Naruto immediately focused his attention on the black haired demon, watching as the pale skin of the demon glowed with a brilliance that no other could ever hope to compare to. The demon was wearing black loose fitting robes that showed off his muscular torso, the cloth underneath open just enough for Naruto to see the flow of his neck and the top of his chest. He shivered at the marvelous sight. 'Him' was the only thought that he could think as he continued to gaze at the beautiful demon.

A smile appeared on his face as the black haired demon finally caught his eyes. With a feral grin, Naruto stared deep within those midnight black eyes, feeling as if he was just drowning in them. A few seconds of silence passed and the shocked look that was on his ravens face disappeared and was replaced by a scowl.

Naruto's feral grin only widened when the demon snarled and quickly turned and ran. 'And the chase begins' Naruto thought giddy and launched to follow the raven when the brunet demon blocked his path. Naruto jerked back and blinked before growling in frustration, "Move out of my way before I beat the shit outta you." He growled low in his throat, his claws unsheathing themselves and biting into his palms, and his teeth elongated to show pearly white fangs.

The brunet only glared as he got into a defensive stance. Naruto growled again, but just when he was about to rush him, a familiar tuff of red hair appeared in front of him. "He's mine." Gaara growled, facing the brunet and smirking at the dazed look he had.

Naruto only snorted and launched himself passed them both to follow his ravens scent. His blood boiled as he gained up on the fleeing demon, smirking to himself he pushed his legs faster, and in no time, pinned the raven haired demon to the ground on his back.

"Got you." Naruto purred triumphantly and nuzzled the crook between his neck and shoulder, relishing in the spicy scent he gave off and growling in delight.

The demon under him growled in annoyance, and to Naruto's astonishment, threw him off. Naruto landed a few feet away, scraping his boots and hand along the dirt so he wouldn't go any further, and when he looked up the demon had a smug smirk on his face. "Don't think that I'm going to make this easy for you. I know what you want, and to be honest I want this too, but you're going to have to try a lot harder than that." And with a feral smirk of his own, his fangs showing as he did so, the raven lunged at him.

Whoopsidaisy! A cliff hanger! Lol I've got to spice up my stories somehow right!? Well, let me know what you all think! See you all next time! XD


	3. The hooded Figure

Wohoo! Im back, back again! Yes Im back! (lol Eminem and his songs… XD)

Anyway, thank you to all you nice folks who reviewed, favorited and followed! Its all greatly appreciated! XD

Now the warnings

YAOI N SOME STUFF (FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!)

If you find anything offensive, just remember, I warned you….

.

.

5 times. 5 fucking times this beautiful fucking demon kicked him in the gut and ran off. He was starting to get annoyed at the smug smirk that seemed to be plastered on the raven's face. He was a cheeky bastard that was able to read his movements and slip through his grasp. He growled as he came up upon the raven again, he turned and there it was! The fucking shit eating grin!

He snarled and let slip a small amount of his power, the raven widened his eyes a fraction and then narrowed them, the infuriatingly sexy grin turned into a scowl. This. This is what Naruto was waiting for, a sadistic smirk appeared in his lips and his fangs poked out.

'Let's see if the raven can dodge me now!' Naruto thought evilly and lunged at his retreating back. They skid a few feet before Naruto quickly turned him over on his back. "Now that we've got all the kicking out of your system, why don't you tell me your name beautiful?" Naruto purred.

Naruto straddled him to prevent him from moving or kicking him and had his wrists above his head. The raven struggled a bit before growling in frustration. "Sasuke. Sasuke is my name."

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful demon." Naruto purred and sniffed along Sasuke's neck. He heard the slight hitch coming from the demon under him and smirked. The shiver running through both bodies created a friction that nearly sent Naruto over the edge.

He groaned and tried to rein back in his self-control before he did something he would regret. "And you? What's your name? Or should I just refer to you as moron the whole time?" Sasuke snapped and pushed his body up and closer to him.

Naruto growled in approval and rasped out, "Naruto." Another shiver racked through their bodies. "Tell me you want this. Tell me that you want me." Naruto snarled letting go of Sasuke's wrists and dug his hands into the ground on either side of his head, straining to control himself. He felt hands snake around his sides and grip the fabric before pulling roughly down.

"You either do it or the next kick I throw will be towards your dick!" Sasuke snarled and with ever still impressive strength, threw him off and straddled him. Naruto chuckled and sat up, snaking his hands up Sasuke's back and looked up to see the fangs poking out from his upper lip in a smirk. Naruto chuckled and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Licking and nipping a trail up and down the left side of Sasuke's neck, Naruto relished in the hitched and labored breathing his soon to be life partner was making.

Tightening his grip on the back of Sasuke's neck and wrapping his other arm around his waist, Naruto scraped his fangs along the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Just as he was about to puncture his flesh, a stabbing pain erupted from the right side of his neck.

In panic, he jumped up and away from the spot they were previously on and forced Sasuke behind his back. Without a second thought he took a defensive stance and roared with unrepressed anger, his eyes bleeding red and his fangs elongated along with his claws.

What he saw only confused him, Gaara was standing there leaning on the tree they were next to with a smirk on his face while throwing a rock up and down in the air. The other demon with long brown hair was looking at them with disapproval. Naruto instantly got the feeling he wasn't really going to get along with this one.

"Did you just fucking hit me with a rock?" Naruto snarled out in disbelief and focused his accusing glare at his best friend. "I'm the only one who get even remotely close to you when you're like that, so I tried to get you to calm down before you wreck the whole place." Gaara said looking around at all the damage he did.

Naruto looked around in surprise. The trees that were surrounding them were all uprooted and turned to shreds as massive gashes within the land littered the area. "You were getting a bit too out of hand, so I interfered." Gaara explained simply. "Moron" Sasuke muttered from behind him as he relaxed his stance. He snorted and turned to see that Sasuke had a small smile on his face.

"So you've got one too huh?" Sasuke asked, looking at his friend with a grin. Naruto turned his gaze to the brunet and saw the mark upon his shoulder then turned to look at his own friend. "Gaara you lucky bastard, barely your first time out from the bloodlust and you already found someone." Naruto smiled and walked over to pat his friend on the back.

As soon as his hand touched Gaara's back, two different sets of growls reached his ears. Gaara quickly looked at his life partner and Naruto turned to see an absolutely livid Sasuke stalking towards them. And then he remembered one very important fact about life partners. Life partners, especially newly marked, are extremely possessive over each other and refuse to let them touch another that's not them unless necessary. "Shit." Naruto and Gaara mumbled before jumping away from one another to restrain their partners.

Gaara stood in front of the brunet and murmured things into his ear and pushed him further back while Naruto embraced Sasuke. He struggled a bit, trying to get passed Naruto but couldn't break free from his hold. "Never touch anyone again" Sasuke snarled and just as he was about to say something in return, Sasuke plunged his fangs into Naruto's neck.

Naruto gasped and had to steady himself on a tree as the rush of ecstasy slammed into him full force. Tearing a moan out of him he felt Sasuke take a good long suck and he had about 10 seconds before he couldn't take it anymore and roughly ripped the fabric hiding the pale skin of Sasuke's neck and sank his own fangs into the awaiting flesh. Sasuke moaned and purred as he continued to suck on his neck, the feelings going threw them were something he's never even come close to feeling. It was absolutely the best he's ever felt.

This is what Naruto waited 3 centuries for, this feeling of completion and happiness that coursed through his veins was something he adamantly searched for but never finding, until now, and there was no way in hell or high heaven that could ever tear this beautiful creature from him. Sasuke was his and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.

As they retracted their fangs from each other's flesh, Naruto licked the remaining blood off of his neck before whispering, "You're mine now." and pulling him closer to his body. "Forever." Sasuke agreed and licked the shell of his ear sensually.

Naruto grinned as his thoughts began to take a more perverted road. Growling in appreciation Naruto began to lick and kiss around the mark he made on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke chuckled in anticipation as he glided his claws along the flesh of Naruto's back, eliciting a shiver from the blond.

"Ahem!" a sharp voice called out from behind them. Growling in irritation Naruto turned to see the brunet with his arms crossed over his chest with a pointed look on his face. "I suggest you guys not do this out here, all the noise and surges of power more than likely attracted lots of demons. And I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to spend the rest of the full moon fighting off blood and lust crazed demons." And with that he just turned around and headed towards the direction of the inn he and Gaara shared.

And with that, all four of them walked back to the village.

Little did they know, a hooded figure slinked away further into the shadows to disappear entirely.

.

.

.

How was that chapter!? Good? Bad? Let me know please! XD

See ya next time!


	4. Suspicions

Hey guys! Been a couple of months since my last update huh? Sorry about that, going through some stuff. Anyway I hope you all know that I really do love your comments. They are what encourage me to keep writing so I thank you all and continue with the support if you're willing to give it! XD anyway, on to chapter 4!

WARNING: Yaoi n some stuff

FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!

The trek back to the hotel was interesting to say the least. Gaara was overcome with joy at finally having a semblance of control back in his life during the super moons, and Neji was eying the feral looking redhead. He was a bit weary to say the least. The demon was the definition of power. It was more than he's ever seen in any one demon, though it was nothing like the blond walking next to his friend who was literally like a force of unstoppable nature.

But still, power non the less, and that was intimidating for a demon of his level. It was also kind of hot really, the read headed demon had just the right kind of lean muscle packed into, from what he could see, beautifully creamy skin. And the red hair that sat atop his head was wild and sticking up in all directions. He was truly a sight to behold. And he liked it

While Neji was ogling Gaara, Naruto was drooling over Sasuke and Sasuke was trying not to smirk at the blatant attraction his new life partner was showing him. It was absolutely empowering thing to have such a high powered demon look at you in such a way that his ego was skyrocketing. The blond was a demon that had an impressive amount of power just oozing out of his being and he had the body of a sculpted Greek God. Literally, his tan skin was as if it was kissed by the sun, which was ironic since they were the creatures of darkness. His chest and stomach were well defined and his arms! Thick with muscle that had the raven haired demon tight with lust.

He was utterly mouthwatering and he wanted so bad to let the blond demon have his way with him. The tan skin with his spikey blond hair only added to his overwhelming presence. How a demon got a tan at all was a mystery he was pretty curious about. He was also curious on how far that tan actually went, and like that, his mind was turned into a hot mess of inappropriate thoughts and scenes just waiting to be played out. And while they were things he really wanted to happen, he wasn't going to let him know that and damage his pride in front of his friend and his life partner. So, he continued to pretend the blond God next to him wasn't there and walked towards the general direction of the little town.

A few minutes later and Naruto broke the silence. "So, do you guys have a place to stay or were you just passing through?" He asked looking straight at Sasuke but addressing both. "No, we have a small villa not too far from here that's specifically used for the super moons. What about you two?" The demon with the long brown hair spoke up, stepping forward a bit. Naruto rose an eyebrow, "I have a mansion, only about a days run from here. If you'd like, we can head over to your villa so you can pack your stuff and then we can head back to my place." Naruto offered with a sly look and a wink towards Sasuke.

His raven had a bit of dusty rose on his exotic pale skin that made him look absolutely fuckable, and he so wanted to do just that. "And what makes you think we will join you at your place?" Sasuke challenged raising his eyebrows and stepping up to get in his face. The blond was only a few inches taller than he was, but a great deal bigger. Sasuke was strong, but he knew he wasn't that strong to actually take on the blond. A feral grin was his only response as he pushed him back till he hit a tree. "Oh I know you'll come with me." Naruto breathed in his ear, his body was so close but still too far away and Sasuke had the urge to push his own body up against his blonds to get closer but held himself back. "What makes you so sure?" Sasuke retorted trying his hardest not to shiver or move his hands from the tree he was clawing.

Naruto took his time answering, running his nose up and down his neck and trailing feather light touches up and down his sides. Despite his best efforts not to shiver, he did feel a slight tremor rock through his body and the deep chuckle in return. He cursed himself something nasty and heard the clearing of someone's throat. Naruto didn't move but turned his head sideways to get a look at the one who disturbed his fun. The look on his face made Neji, the one who cleared his throat, take a step back. Gaara stepped forward instead, focusing Naruto's attention on him "We need to hurry, it's not safe being out in the open like this. You know that" Gaara said walking closer until Sasuke started to growl in warning.

Gaara flashed his eyes in annoyance before amusement took its place and looked back at Naruto. "Shall we?" He inquired before taking a step back and lifting his hand in the direction of the village. Naruto sighed and heaved himself away from Sasuke, "Yea your right" Naruto agreed and looked back at Neji then to Gaara so they could follow.

Just as they made it to the village Naruto broke the silence again. "We have a hotel room down the street, we're going to go get a few things before we head to yours ok?" He nodded to Sasuke then to Neji. Gaara nodded and with a glance towards Neji went to stand beside Naruto. A little too close for Sasuke's taste, but they were gone before he could say anything. With a growl of annoyance Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to his friend. "So how's your mate?" He said with a smirk.

Neji snorted and tried to hide the small smile playing around his lips. "He's stronger than almost anyone I've ever met. Not including your mate." He said turning to Sasuke. "Yea I know what you mean, Naruto isn't a regular demon. He's something else." Sasuke contemplated that fact and eyed his friend "who do you think they are?" He asked with a furrow of his brow. "To tell you the truth Sasuke, it can only be 1 of 2 things. One more likely than the other." Neji replied with a tilt of his head. "They can either be one of the 8 demon lord families or be one of the 9 elites. And truthfully, I think they could be either or with the power their packing, but I've never heard of them before." Neji sighed frustrated and running a hand through his long hair.

Sasuke nodded in agreement "Both our families are apart of the demon lords with my father and brother along with your uncle making up 3 of the 8. The other 6 are demons that have made a name for themselves as well as the 3 legendary knights." Sasuke said with the same disgruntled look on his face. Just then Gaara and Naruto jump down from the tree they were perched on and landed by their mates' side. Both demons jumped in surprise as Naruto laughed and Gaara smirked. "What the hell!? How long have you been there?" Sasuke growled out and smacked Naruto on his shoulder. "We just heard the part about your families being apart of the 8 demon lords' families. So, that would make you -" Naruto pointed to Neji and he stiffened while narrowing his eyes, and to that Naruto smirked, "- A Hyuga. It was pretty obvious with the eyes, but the earlier admission about your uncle being 1 of the 8 just confirmed it. And you -" Naruto turned to look at his mate with a small smile and a tender look in his eye, "You my love, are apart of the Uchiha clan.". It wasn't a question, all of what he said were statements filled with the utmost confidence. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other for a few seconds before turning to Naruto and Gaara with suspicious eyes. "So who are you then? How come you know so much about us and we know nothing about you guys?" Neji demanded looking from Naruto to Gaara with distrust. Naruto just smirked and Gaara looked towards him with amusement in his eyes. "Tell me, how come you only think there are 8 demon lords?" Gaara inquired with a small smirk playing around the corner of his lips.

Cliff hanger! Ohhh I'm so evil I know... I'm so sorry but I have to. I promise that the next chapter won't take so long and in fact I'm already writing it!


	5. Explanations

See I told you! Its only been about a day! XD

The reason I posted was because I had to go and do something real quick with my family, and I didn't want to leave it as a draft, so I posted.

QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE – in chapter 4 I misspelled HYUUGA. I typed Hyuga, and then towards the end when Sasuke is explaining their families, I wrote 6 other families instead of 5. So yea…

Anyway here ya go! Chapter 5!

Warnings – YAOI N SOME STUFF – for mature audiences only

Neji looked at Sasuke with confusion and Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. Naruto and Gaara were enjoying the looks they were getting a little too much, "What does that even mean?" Neji stepped up and demanded. "What I'm trying to say is, who said that there were only 8 demon lords?" Gaara asked again like if it was obvious. Neji scowled "When it was my Uncle's turn to host the meetings, there were only ever 7 other families or lords present. No one else was mentioned and no one else was invited. There were only ever 8." Neji explained with aggravation lacing his voice.

Naruto looked surprised and Gaara looked expectant. "Wow, I guess they really did follow my orders." Naruto looked at Gaara with a bit of disbelief coloring his face. Gaara rolled his eyes "Of course they would, do you think any of them want to face you if they disobeyed any of the orders you gave them?" Gaara asked

Naruto shrugged, a bit sheepish. "Yea well, I said that because I was in the heat of the moment. You were out of control and they were annoying the shit out of me." Naruto explained, a bit defensive.

Gaara huffed in response and rolled his eyes. "Well that's what you get." There was a bit of an awkward silence before Naruto and Gaara remembered that they were not alone and quickly turned to Neji and Sasuke who were just staring at them like they were crazy. Naruto busted out laughing and Gaara had a wicked grin plastered on his face. Neji and Sasuke reached their limit then and attacked them.

Sasuke had Naruto pinned on the floor and Neji had Gaara up against a tree. "You better start talking you asshole. What the hell is going on here!?" Sasuke snarled and put pressure on the blonde's neck as he continued to chuckle. There was amusement shining bright in his eyes that only infuriated the raven even more.

"Alright alright!" Naruto conceded with his hands up in the air in surrender. "Look, we'll go back to yours so that way we won't be out in the open like this and we can talk there, alright?" Naruto bargained. Sasuke seemed to contemplate this for a second before looking at Neji and both of them nodded in agreement.

Naruto and Gaara were released and they all went in the direction on Neji's and Sasuke's villa.

It was only a couple of hours later that they arrived and all went into a living room/dining room area to talk. Naruto sighed in resignation and Gaara sat next to Naruto on the 'interrogated side' and Neji and Sasuke got themselves a cup of what smelled like some expensive wine that had some blood in it. They sat on the opposite side and waited for them to begin. Naruto looked to Gaara and Gaara shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Naruto sighed again and got comfortable, leaning back against the lavish chair and propped his leg up.

"Alright, well, first things first. How old are the two of you?" Naruto asked, Sasuke and Neji looked at one another in confusion. "What does this have to do with who and what you are?" Sasuke asked exasperated. "Trust me it's important." Naruto replies. "I'm 600 years." Neji stated and Naruto nodded then looked towards Sasuke

"650" Sasuke said in a clipped tone, obviously still pissed off. Naruto nodded again and started his explanation.

"Alright, well that makes sense, the both of you weren't born yet so of course neither of you would remember." Naruto began. Neji and Sasuke looked like they were both about to continue when Gaara held up a hand to interrupt whatever it was they were about to say. "Best to leave all questions till after, it's not a long story so it can wait." Sasuke scoffed and Neji sat back, both of their faces going hard.

"Ok so, I guess it's better to just say that both me and Gaara are apart of the demon lords. So, instead of their being only 8, there are in fact 10. The reason as to why you don't know about us is because 700 years ago, I gave an order to the rest of the lords. I told them that me and the youngest member of the Bijuu's were going into hiding. Now, I won't get into the reason too deeply right this moment, but one of the reasons was because he was the most uncontrollable during the super moons and I was the only one able to keep him from going on a rampage. Anyway, I gave them an order to not mention anything about us till he either had a life partner or was able to control himself during the super moons. In any of those cases he would have been able to reclaim him status as demon lord without running the risk of losing control and attacking everyone. And before you even ask, yes I am one of the 9 Bijuu's. His real name is Shukaku, and mine is Kurama, though I grew tired of that name and made a new one for myself, Gaara followed my example as well as the other Bijuu's. So we all now have our own preferable name."

When he finished, both Sasuke and Neji looked shell shocked. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked in concern, leaning forward and reaching a hand out to touch Sasuke's face. That seemed to do the trick as he shook his head a bit and refocused on the two demons before him. "OK, I have a question." Neji piped up.

"Shoot" Naruto nodded and leaned back in his chair but kept an eye on Sasuke, who still seemed to be trying to process. "Why did it take you 700 odd years to control your bloodlust?" Neji directed his question to Gaara. "For Bijuu's, depending on the power they have, it could take anywhere between 600 to 800 years to actually control. The power we possess is massive, especially combined with the bloodlust." Gaara replied. Neji nodded accepting the answer.

"Alright, so how long did it take you to get over your blood lust?" Sasuke asked, curiosity blazing in those black orbs. Naruto smirked "It actually took me a little bit longer than Gaara. Though I am older than all three of you, I went through a period in time where I didn't give a shit anymore and fell to my more demonic nature. It took me around 100 years to get over it, so that would put me at around 1200 years." Naruto answered thoughtfully.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and Naruto shrugged. "So what happened then?" Neji asked, Naruto looked at him in confusion "With what?', "Why did you fall back into bloodlust?" Neji clarified. "Ah. Well, it's simple really, I fell because I didn't have him." Naruto stated, pointing a finger at Sasuke as if it was the most obvious thing.

Neji just looked on in confusion. Naruto sighed "There's a certain point in time that every demon over the age of 700 goes through. Most demons by that time, have already found their life partners, died, or go through what I went through. Now, what I went through doesn't really happen in the Bijuu's, but when it does, it's bad. Anyway, plain and simple, it's loneliness. I've been alone this whole time without anyone to keep me sane, sure I had friends and teachers to help, but that can only do so much. So I fell." Naruto explained nonchalantly.

Sasuke and Neji both nodded and Gaara looked disgruntled. "Welp!" Naruto sighed loudly and smacked the table with his hand and scared all three younger demons. "Let's get a move on, I want to be back home for dinner tomorrow." And with that, he stood up and stretched his hand in Sasuke's direction as an offering. Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes but took his hand none the less with a small smile adorning his face.

Naruto and Sasuke took off towards Sasuke's part of the villa while Neji stayed seated. Gaara stood up a moment later with a small smile and offered Neji his hand. "shall we?" he asked in a soft tone, and with a grin of his own Neji replied "We shall." And they both headed off towards his section of the villa.

Alright guys! What did you think about this one!?

Good? Bad? Let me know what you think! XD

Till next time!


	6. Fun Times

Hey everyone! Surprise surprise I'm not dead! ;) anyway, it's been a while I know, and honestly I feel wretched for delaying so long. Although, I am guilty of procrastinating with this and my other stories, but to be honest, I had a good break/rest. Working 40 and going to school 4 days out of the week plays havoc on the mind and body, so I took whatever chance I could get to rest. Anyway, I've procured some free time and I WILL be spending that on ALL of my stories. So without further a'due, chapter 6!!!

By now you all should know the warnings right?

Naruto was giddy, giddy with the euphoria of finally having someone to fill his life with meaning again. He briefly contemplated the sappy emotions and thoughts that have quickly overtaken his words and actions whenever it concerned Sasuke and smiled. Like he gave a shit, no one would come between him and his unwavering devotion to the being walking next to him. Just the thought of his NAME sent his body flooding with warmth and something not so nice. An unholy possessiveness took hold of him where it concerned his mate.

A small part of him felt a sliver of pity for the young demon, because under no circumstances will he ever be able to escape. His young demon would never be able to run from him, fight him off, hide from him and he damn near laughed at that. The dark emotion swirling within him and filling his body, urging him to fulfill his demands. A feral smirk curled his lips at the thought of him struggling to break free of his hold.

He glanced sideways, almost missing a small shiver course through the lithe frame and those black eyes slip to half mast. He scented the air a bit, tilting his head up to catch a whiff. The smell was intoxicatingly mouthwatering, unable to help himself from keeping his eyes away from his face for long he traced the lines of his profile, following every dip, and curve with reverence.

The raven was breathtaking, a specimen that was indeed worthy of his bloodline and the gifts bestowed upon him because of it. Though it looked like he wasn't utilizing his full power yet, he would undoubtedly come in to it pretty soon. He grinned at the thought, out of all the demons, humans, and other supernatural creatures, he snagged the one who literally had the power to control him.

That should have caused some type of alarm in almost anyone else, but he wasn't just anyone and he had no fear over something like that. After all, his mate wouldn't need to mind control him to get his way, it was pretty much a given that whatever the raven said, he would make it happen one way or another without fail.

Absentmindedly, he noticed with irritation that they were still walking towards his room, the long hallway wasn't something he quite anticipated when he followed sasuke to his side. A low growl slipped through his clenched teeth and the raven glanced at him with mischief swirling in those depths. His eyes narrowed dangerously, and an answering smirk mocked him.

Before he could pin the raven to the wall, his mate jumped away and landed about 15 feet away from him.

"Now that's not nice." The raven haughtingly chided him.

"Never said I was." He purred, his eyes changing to that of his more demonic nature because of the irritation and pounding lust coursing through his body.

"You know, I won't play fair." He stated, energy and determination pouring through his body.

Sasuke smirked this time, "neither will I." Mocking his earlier words.

A challenge was thrown and the chase was on. (Again?)

High demonic energy fluctuations startled Gaara at first but then quickly recognized the energy signatures and relaxed. Looked like Naruto was having too much fun for the fragility of the villa. He and Neji were more subtle with their extracurricular activities, preferring to keep the noise to a minimum whilst still thoroughly enjoying themselves. He looked at Neji from across the room, still as bare and as beautiful as when he first caught sight of him only hours ago.

"Naruto seems to be flaunting his power to impress Sasuke." The long haired brunette said. Wariness and uncertainty seeping into his tone. Gaara smirked and huffed a chuckle.

"No, the amount of power he possesses isn't something a normal demon can come close to acquiring, so is extremely difficult to control. He has a rough time keeping even a fourth of his power contained and has several seals to help him. The seals are not perfect and have cracks, so slivers of it do escape from time to time, though nothing compared to what he can wield." Gaara explained with a slight smile. Neji hummed noncommittally. Still unsure Gaara guessed. It wasn't surprising really, to be intimidated by one such as Naruto. The blond was something else entirely.

"Though, I must say, Naruto isn't someone you want to mess with. He may seem very relaxed and compliant, but he's not. That's just a ruse to get you to fall into his trap. He has a horrible temper and if you do end up slipping up, either one or both of us will perish." Gaara warned in a severe raspy tone that surprised Neji.

"Will Sasuke be ok then? He isn't the type to submit easily, and will play nasty to get the upper hand." Worry rang clear in his voice again. Gaara grinned

"Rest assured, you have nothing to worry about. For Naruto, Sasuke will come first in almost everything. There is nothing Sasuke or anyone else can do to keep him away now. Naruto won't let Sasuke come to any harm I can promise you that."

Confidence and certainty shon through Gaara and washed over Neji, soothing his worries and calming his nerves. He smiled slightly and raked his gaze over the beautiful creamy skin of the naked red head. Hunger pulsed and clenched his stomach, turning it and twisting it into a ball of molten fire. His gaze settled on those sea foam eyes of his mate and saw the same hunger. With a curl of his lip he showed his fans and purred softly, relaxing his body to prepare for what is to come. And without any hesitation. Gaara leaped from across the room and onto the bed with an approving growl that sent tingles down his spine.

"Now." He breathed softly in his ear still purring

"Let's continue where we left off shall we?"

And they did. For a while. It was happy fun times for them! Lol so how'd I do for being gone so long? Let me know please! And always I really do appreciate everyone who has stuck with me!! You all have no idea what it means to me… thank you!!!!


End file.
